


Occasional Visit

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Occasional Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Occasional Visit by Jadzia

Fandom: XF  
Pairing: M/K  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: CC may own them, but I *love* these guys...  
Feedback: Always. Anything. ...well, almost *g*   
Homepage: http://members.theglobe.com/ratboyx/  
Author's Notes: I found this one today *lol*...I wrote it after my Christmas - Safety - depression, when I decided I needed some schmoop to cheer me up again...*g* There *may* be a sequel...seems like everything I'm writing turns into a series *groan*  
Thanks and hugs to Aries for beta, all remaining mistakes are mine. 

* * *

*******************  
Occasional Visit  
by Jadzia  
*******************

He hadn't been there for more than three months, but Mulder thought about him every day. There was still hope. Fox knew Alex couldn't afford to take any risks. Neither could he.

It was almost impossible for them to meet in safety at all. So they had to wait. He knew it was even worse for Alex, because he was the one on the run.

Fox had his home, his job, at least *something* anchoring him to a normal life. He prayed that someday Alex would be free, free to live his life as he wanted.

Mulder wanted more than giving him occasional shelter, he wanted to be the home Alex came to, every bloody night. And vice versa.

Fox thought of the night they came together. There had always been this awkward tension between them, even as they were partners.

Mulder had been attracted to Alex, from the first moment on, and now he knew Alex had felt the same. It seemed like they always chose the wrong moment to meet, until this very night one year ago.

They could see the weakness in each other's eyes again, but this time neither Alex ran away nor did Mulder beat him up.

Their first kiss created the bond that had held them captive ever since, neither of them wanting to escape.

Fox smiled as he remembered the passionfilled night that had followed. It made him hard just to think about how perfect they were for each other, especially when they were making love.

Fox sighed.

Now that they were together, it was hard to remember the hate he had once felt for Alex. Maybe because there had never been pure hate.

Mulder had often thought about how easy it was to accept his feelings for Alex as soon as he had forced himself to listen to Krycek's reasons objectively. He knew he had to, after that first night. So he did.

They had talked for two hours, and as Alex had told him all there was to say, he had known Alex was right. He couldn't have acted differently.

They could live with it.

They talked about Alex's past, but only on those very rare occasions when they both were able to handle it. Mulder understood Alex's reluctance, he didn't like to talk about his past, either.

Alex made him talk about Sam and his father, and it helped.

They were really good for each other, Fox thought, smiling.

God, he missed him.

Normally he showed up every three or four weeks, but it had been three months now...and it was killing him. Not that Mulder seriously doubted Alex's feelings for him. No, that was about the only thing he was absolutely sure of.

He had seen Alex in a way no one else ever had. Completely unguarded, young, so vulnerable. They trusted each other, although they were so seldom together.

He was scared that something serious had happened, he always was. He just tried to live day after day until he'd come back to him.

A knock at the door.

<Jesus Scully, don't tell me there's yet another report Skinner wants on his desk as soon as he gets in tomorrow...

Fox opened the door and stared into astonishing green eyes.

"Hey, lover."

<Please, God, don't let this be some withdrawal - induced hallucination.>

"Hey," he murmured, shoving Alex against the next floor-wall, capturing his lips for a mind-blowing kiss. He felt Alex's lips as soft as ever, the hand on his back tugging him into Alex's warmth, closer, always closer. They kissed for an endless time, tender, passionate, hungry.

Finally, Alex broke apart, panting. "God, Fox, we're *outside* your apartment."

"And your point would be?" Mulder gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Krycek grinned, and Mulder took a step back to examine him more closely. He was even thinner than last time.

Fox traced Alex's cheekbone with a finger, trying to hold down the wave of sentimentality that tried to rush up inside him.

"You okay?" he managed, feeling an overwhelming urge to cry. He didn't knew he had been *that* scared.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay," Alex said slowly, giving him a questioning look. 

Fox pressed his lips together and nodded, not able to speak anymore. 

Krycek tugged him gently in the direction of the door, whispering "Come inside."

As soon as they were inside Mulder's apartment, Alex closed the door and hugged Fox tenderly, speaking quietly as Fox sobbed and clinged to him desperately.

"I'm sorry, I know it's been too long. I didn't want to scare you. Really. I missed you so much, love, so much. I'm sorry..."

After a few minutes, Alex took Mulder's face in his hand, kissing the tears away. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks," Fox said, still choking. "Shit, I didn't realize I was *that* scared, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I wanted to come earlier, but I couldn't," Alex said, putting his knapsack and leather jacket on the couch.

"I know," Mulder replied. "You hungry?"

"A little." He turned and came back to where Fox was standing, cupping his face with his hand again. Smiling somewhat diffidently, he said, "But I need you first."

Mulder felt his knees buckle as Alex kissed him tenderly and somehow managed to beam them into the bedroom, since Fox couldn't remember getting there at all.

He sighed as he felt Alex helping him out of his T-shirt and opened his eyes before he started to undress him. They tried to go slowly, but it had been too long for both of them.

Soon they were both naked, falling down onto the bed, entangled in each other. Kissing frantically, they relearned each line and curve of each other's body, exploring gently. Fox rolled them over so he was laying on top, still not breaking the kiss until he had to come up for air. 

"You feel so good," he murmured, "missed you so bad...", and he began to leave a trail of soft kisses along Alex's jaw, down his throat and around his collarbone. 

Krycek moaned, his hand entangled in Mulder's hair, "Jesus, Fox, I missed you, too..."

Mulder had reached Alex's nipples and played with them, darting his tongue around and over them before sucking and biting them. He loved the sounds Alex made when he did that. A few minutes later, Alex was writhing beneath him and Fox moved on. He let his hands roam over Krycek's sides and stomach, the muscles rippling like iron under the velvety skin.

Fox's mouth and tongue followed his hands. He simply couldn't get enough of his lover, needing to make up for all the time he hadn't been able to taste him.

"You taste delicious," he told Alex, who seemed to be beyond coherent speech and just managed, "Don't stop, don't -" before he screamed as Fox swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock. Mulder smiled and started nibbling at the vein that ran along the underside, up and down, alternating licks and kisses and listened to Alex's talking, something that sounded like, "Please do it, yes...suck me, baby, please, don't tease, do it...*need* *you*" and a deep throaty groan as he finally swallowed him whole, reveling in the feeling of Alex's cock in his mouth, exploring the texture with his tongue, sucking gently.

Alex was throwing his head from side to side, his hand firmly digging into Mulder's shoulder. The tiny sounds he was making begged Mulder to go faster.

Fox obeyed and started to suck hard, one hand working the base of Alex's cock, the other pinching a nipple. He knew Alex wouldn't last long, he didn't want him to, anyway. He was here, and that meant they had time, at least for now. Alex's moans and his hand grew more insistent as he got closer and closer, and after one last suck he came with a harsh cry. Fox greedily swallowed all he could get, enjoying to taste his lover again. 

He slid up along Alex's body, kissing him deeply. Alex moaned into his mouth quietly, still shuddering, his hand sneaking down toward Fox's erection.

Fox broke the kiss and caught his hand, gasping, "No, please, not now...I want you inside me..."

Krycek groaned and replied smiling, "Your wish is my command, love, but I want you to come first. I need to see you come, please? We have the time."

"Sure?" Fox asked, thinking of all the times Alex had to go after a few hours, still in the middle of the night.

"Absolutely. *Please?*"

"Jesus, yes, Alex," Fox breathed, kissing Alex again.

"Fox?"

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you about a fantasy I've got?"

"Yeah, of course," Fox assured him, propping himself up on his elbow. 

"I want to talk to you while you're touching yourself. I fantasized about talking to you and making you so hot with my words, that you hardly need to touch yourself to come...would you like to do that?"

"Absolutely," Fox hissed, kissing him hard, almost bruisingly, showing how much the idea aroused him.

"Shit, Fox, you're driving me crazy," Alex muttered as they broke the kiss.

"I see," Fox said grinning, looking pointedly at Alex's growing cock.

Krycek grinned back and moved until he sat up against the headboard, motioning for Fox to sit between his legs, Fox's back to his chest.

They just sat there for a few minutes, calming down a little. Alex stroked Mulder's chest, his hand gently entangled in the soft brown curls.

"Would you shave them for me?" Alex asked suddenly.

Fox turned his head to look at him and said incredulously, "I don't know...do you want me to?"

"Hm...the thought just crossed my mind. I like it as it is, I was just wondering."

"I could think about it," Fox smiled impishly, tilting his head back to kiss Alex deeply.

His hands were running up and down Alex's thighs, and soon they were as aroused as they had been before.

"You're so beautiful," Alex said softly, "Touch yourself for me."

Fox sighed happily. Alex's arm crossed his chest, fingers playing with his left nipple. Mulder knew it was a possessive gesture, and he loved it. He felt incredibly warm and safe. Moreover, Alex was talking to him in a voice that would have driven him crazy even if he had been reading out the telephone book. But what Alex said was far more...inventive.

"I dreamt of you, every night. I would've liked to think of you every damned minute, but that isn't good for my concentration....stroke yourself for me, baby... slowly...yeah... I'll do the rest."

Fox moaned and melted into Alex's body, one hand sneaking down to his cock, the other gripping Alex's thigh tightly as his arousal swept over him, eliciting a surprised gasp.

"Shit, sorry," Fox murmured, taking his hand away immediately.

"No." Alex whispered, kissing his neck reassuringly. "Hold on there," he interlaced their fingers and moved Mulder's hand back to his thigh.

Running his fingers up and down Mulder's arm he kept talking seductively, "I like it. It shows me how hot I make you. Show me, Fox."

Mulder groaned deep in his throat. Throwing his head back on Krycek's shoulder, he gripped his cock with one hand and Alex's thigh with the other, starting to stroke himself firmly. The pain in Alex's thigh transformed miraculously into jolts of pleasure on the way to his brain. He moaned softly and bit Fox's neck, his hand feeling Mulder's stomach muscles ripple under his skin.

"You could make me come just like this," he told Fox, holding him tightly against his chest. "Just like this...not so fast, baby...Just yesterday I was thinking about you lying on the bed like that...touching yourself...you make these amazing sounds that drive me crazy...you're so beautiful, especially when you want it that bad...when you're so close that I can see it burning in your eyes..."

Mulder thought he was going insane from the pleasure building hot spirals, slowly consuming his body. Alex's talking turned him on incredibly, and somewhere in his passion - hazed mind he wondered why Alex could still form whole sentences and if *he* was making these whimpering sounds.

"You're so sexy, Fox. Yeah, do it a little harder, love...that's it, baby, just like that...you're beautiful...and you're mine, all *mine*...say it."

"Yours...all yours," Fox managed, tilting his head to look into Alex's eyes, his lips practically begging to be kissed. Alex captured his mouth and kissed him hard, swallowing his moans as Alex's hand slid down to fondle his balls.

Fox broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "Alex, please...finish it for me...want *you* to make me come, *please*..."

Krycek swallowed hard. He wanted time to freeze right here at that moment, leaving him with a naked and writhing, astonishingly beautiful Fox Mulder in his arm forever. 

Begging. 

Jesus.

"Please, Alex?"

He kissed him again.

"I can't deny you anything when you're begging, love," he murmured. "But you will hold back until I tell you to come."

"Shit, Alex," Mulder hissed exasperated, "Do you have any idea how close I am?"

Alex traced his cock with featherlight touches and whispered, "Oh yes, you bet." He tightened his grip on Mulder's cock and stroked him slowly, feeling Fox relax against him, giving himself up to the pleasure sweeping over him. Krycek smiled and started to give Fox's neck little bites, making him whimper again.

"Let me, Alex...has been so long..."

"Just a little longer..." Alex breathed, "Let me watch you, baby...you're so hard, and you feel so good...so unbelievable..."

He was careful to stroke Fox light enough to keep him on the edge but not letting him come, until he thought the feeling of Fox writhing above him and the incredible sounds he was making, would send him right over the brink.

"You're perfect." he whispered. "Let go, Fox. Come for me."

Alex had to bite his lip to keep himself from coming as Fox screamed his name, his back arching up, shooting his semen spurt after spurt on Alex's hand. Fox gasped for breath, shuddering, and curled up to lie in Alex's lap, his head burrowed in Alex's neck. They didn't talk for a few minutes, Fox clinging to Alex who was stroking his back tenderly.

"Hey, you down there," Krycek murmured finally.

"Umh - hm?"

"You're falling asleep?"

"No way," Fox whispered, "You have work to do here..."

"Imp!" Alex growled, moving them so he was laying on top, kissing Fox ferociously.

"Do it, Alex, please..." Fox whispered as Alex was kissing down his jawline.

"Impatient, love?"

"Yeah..." Fox breathed, running his hands up and down his back before taking Alex's cock into a loose grip.

"You know, I've dreamt of you, too. About our first night, mostly. And it gave me a hard - on every damned time, no matter where I was. I want to feel you again, love. Deep inside me." Fox smirked as he felt Krycek's cock twitch in his hand.

"Fox, that was *my* fantasy, dammit!"

"Hurry, lover, I want you to come *inside* me..." Mulder whispered, loving the low growl he elicited from Alex.

"Gimme the lube, tease."

Fox grinned and scrambled through the nightstand. He found the small tube, popped it open and pressed some gel on Alex's outstretched fingers. Alex curled himself up between Mulder's legs and started to stretch him with one finger. Fox sighed as the initial awkwardness subsided and turned into pleasure, intensifying as Alex added first one and then another finger.

"Alex, *please*," Mulder whispered.

"Yeah, baby, soon," Alex replied hoarsely, coating his cock with the rest of the gel, careful not to touch himself more than he had to. He steadied himself on his arm and kissed Fox deeply before sliding into him with one smooth stroke. They moaned in unison, both having craved that feeling of ultimate togetherness for so long. Alex buried his head against Mulder's throat, not daring to move.

"Jesus, Fox, I'm so close." he breathed, his hand clutching the sheet.

"Shh," Mulder said, holding him close. "Take your time, love. You feel *so* good..."

"You too," Alex whispered, kissing his throat softly. He began to move cautiously, still peppering Mulder's neck and throat with kisses. Fox sighed and continued to caress Krycek's back, moving with his thrusts. 

Their lovemaking had never been that gentle, mostly because of the always -present lack of time, and they both felt the magic intensity between them as they looked into each other's eyes before sharing another slow, passionate kiss. Alex knew he wouldn't last much longer, his thrusts becoming harder and faster, his stomach rubbing over Mulder's throbbing cock with every stroke.

He tried to warn Mulder as he felt his balls tighten, but Fox just smiled this irresistible smile and tugged him down into another kiss, swallowing their moans as they came only seconds apart, feeling like one being, one body and soul, for an endless moment.

They lay sweating, entangled in each other, as Fox asked softly, "How long?"

Alex stopped kissing his chest and replied, "I don't know exactly, I'll have to make a few calls tomorrow morning."

"So you can stay here over night?" Fox asked hopefully, sighing happily as he heard a muffled "Yeah..." from Krycek.

Mulder propped himself up upon an elbow and tilted Krycek's head up with his other hand. "If you don't want to..."

Alex made an exasperated sound, "*Of* *course* I want to, you fool...it's just that you shouldn't have to be so overwhelmed just because I'm staying the night, it should be a normal thing, you know..."

"Yes, but I'm happy nonetheless. Don't worry about it, I know you can't change it at the moment. I'm glad about every minute I have you. Let's talk about that, tomorrow, okay? We need to sleep." He curled around Alex and held him close.

"Fox?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, love."

"Y'welcome."

*******************  
THE END  
*******************  
by Jadzia, 25./26.12.98


End file.
